The Women's Cancers Program Area is composed of 19 members, spanning 7 Departments within UCLA. In the past competing cycle, investigators from this Program authored 199 publications, of which 39 (20%) were inter-programmatic and 27 (14%) intra-programmatic. 60 (30%) were placed in high-impact journals. 10 members of this Program Area used 5 out of the 8 Shared Resources that are currently funded by the JCCC. During the current funding year, peer-reviewed funding totaled $12.2 million in total costs, including $2.4 million from the National Cancer Institute. As with other Program Areas, JCCC fosters a number of interactive activities and many of the Shared Resources that support investigators in the Women's Cancers Program Area. During the current grant cycle, funds from the JCCC in the form of CCSG Developmental Funds, institutional support and philanthropic gifts to the GR Program Area total $991,008. These funds supported Interdisciplinary Grants, Seed Grants, recruitment/retention, Program Area Leadership support, funding for the use of emerging Shared Resources and trainees. Nine of the Program Area Members were the recipients of JCCC support. The Women's Cancers Program seeks to address research, clinical, and educational activities for malignancies in women. The Program fosters interactive and collaborative activities between and among members in order to develop multidisciplinary research in the areas of breast and women's reproductive cancers. It takes a comprehensive approach to clinical cancer research with a focus on translational research. The goals of the Women's Cancers Program are: 1) Establish genetic-based risk assessment and counseling by understanding high-risk/genetic predisposition; 2) Evaluate and implement prevention and screening strategies by understanding high-risk/genetic predisposition; 4) Investigate the molecular/genetic and environmental conditions that give rise to cancers in women for possible early intervention by understanding early cellular transformation events; 5) Develop targeted therapeutics for women's cancers by understanding the mechanisms of solid tumor progression/angiogenesis/invasion; and 6) Identify targets and develop new, rational, highly effective and minimally toxic therapeutic approaches by understanding established tumors/motility/metastasis.